1. Field of the Invention
Identification of genes that are differentially expressed in hypoxia and use of the genes and gene products for diagnosis and therapeutic intervention.
2. Description of the Related Art
The level of tissue oxygenation plays an important role in normal development as well as in pathologic processes such as ischemia. Tissue oxygenation plays a significant regulatory role in both apoptosis and in angiogenesis (Bouck et al, 1996; Bunn et al, 1996; Dor et al, 1997; Carmeliet et al, 1998). Apoptosis (see Duke et al, 1996 for review) and growth arrest occur when cell growth and viability are reduced due to oxygen deprivation (hypoxia). Angiogenesis (i.e. blood vessel growth, vascularization), is stimulated when hypooxygenated cells secrete factors which stimulate proliferation and migration of endothelial cells in an attempt to restore oxygen homeostasis (for review see Hanahan et al, 1996).
Ischemic disease pathologies involve a decrease in the blood supply to a bodily organ, tissue or body part generally caused by constriction or obstruction of the blood vessels as for example retinopathy, acute renal failure, myocardial infarction and stroke. Therefore apoptosis and angiogenesis as induced by the ischemic condition are also involved in these disease states. Neoangiogenesis is seen in some forms of retinopathy and in tumor growth. It is recognized that angiogenesis is necessary for tumor growth and that retardation of angiogenesis would be a useful tool in controlling malignancy and retinopathies. Further, it would be useful to induce tumorigenic cells to undergo apoptosis (i.e. programmed cell death).
However, these processes are complex cascades of events controlled by many different genes reacting to the various stresses such as hypoxia. Expression of different genes reacting to the hypoxic stress can trigger not only apoptosis or angiogenesis but both. In cancer it has been observed that apoptosis and angiogenesis related genes are therapeutic targets. However, hypoxia itself plays a critical role in the selection of mutations that contribute to more severe tumorigenic phenotypes (Graeber et al., 1996). Therefore identifying candidate genes and gene products that can be utilized therapeutically not only in cancer and ischemia and that may either induce apoptosis or angiogenesis or to retard the processes is needed. It would be useful to identify genes that have direct causal relationships between a disease and its related pathologies and an up- or down-regulator (responder) gene.
According to the present invention, purified, isolated and cloned nucleic acid sequences encoding hypoxia-responding genes which have sequences as set is forth in the group comprising SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4 and SEQ ID No:5 or a complementary or allelic variation sequence and human homologs as needed thereto. The present invention further provides proteins as encoded by the nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6 with SEQ ID Nos:7-11 being exemplars of the proteins. The present invention further provides antibodies directed against the proteins as encoded by the nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6 including SEQ ID Nos:7-11.
The present invention further provides transgenic animals and cell lines carrying at least one of the expressible nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6. The present invention further provides knock-out eucaryotic organisms in which at least one of the nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:1, SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6 is knocked-out.
The present invention provides a method of regulating angiogenesis in a patient in need of such treatment by administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of an antagonist of at least one protein as encoded by the nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6. Alternatively, the present invention provides a method of regulating angiogenesis in a patient in need of such treatment by administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of at least one antisense oligonucleotide against the nucleic acid sequences as set forth in SEQ ID No:2, SEQ ID No:3, SEQ ID No:4, SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6 or a dominant negative peptide directed against the sequences or their proteins.
The present invention further provides a method of regulating angiogenesis or apoptosis in a patient in need of such treatment by administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of a protein encoded by SEQ ID Nos:2-6 or the protein sequences as set forth in SEQ ID Nos:7-8,10-11 as active ingredients in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention provides a method of providing an apoptotic regulating gene by administering directly to a patient in need of such therapy utilizing gene therapy an expressible vector comprising expression control sequences operably linked to one of the sequences set forth in the group comprising SEQ ID NO:2; SEQ ID No:3; SEQ ID No:4; SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6 (human homolog).
The present invention also provides a method of providing an angiogenesis regulating gene utilizing gene therapy by administering directly to a patient in need of such therapy an expressible vector comprising expression control sequences operably linked to one of the sequences set forth in the group comprising SEQ ID No:2; SEQ ID No:3; SEQ ID No:4; SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6.
The present invention provides a method of regulating response to hypoxic conditions in a patient in need of such treatment by administering to a patient a therapeutically effective amount of an antisense oligonucleotide directed against at least one of the sequences set forth in the group comprising SEQ ID No:2; SEQ ID No:3; SEQ ID No:4; SEQ ID No:5; and SEQ ID No:6. The present invention further provides a method of providing a hypoxia regulating gene utilizing gene therapy by administering directly to a patient in need of such therapy an expressible vector comprising expression control sequences operably linked to one of the sequences set forth in the group comprising SEQ ID No:2; SEQ ID No:3; SEQ ID No:4; SEQ ID No:5 and SEQ ID No:6.
The present invention also provides a method of diagnosing the presence of ischemia in a patient including the steps of analyzing a bodily fluid or tissue sample from the patient for the presence or gene product of at least one expressed gene (up-regulated) as set forth in the group comprising SEQ ID No:2; SEQ ID No:3; SEQ ID No:4; SEQ ID No:5; and SEQ ID No:6 and where ischemia is determined if the up-regulated gene or gene product is ascertained.